Episode 991 (22nd July 1970)
Plot Hilda is upset when Irma tells her that she's moving into the Corner Shop flat. Ray puts up shelves in the flat for them. Len tells Ray about Elsie and Alan's wedding and word soon spreads. Len asks Bet to join him at dinnertime. Elsie has her hair done by Val and confesses she's scared to death. She asks her and Ken to be witnesses after Len has refused but they can't. Elsie is bitter at the residents' attitude. Pensioner Handel Gartside returns to Weatherfield after thirty-three years in Canada. He and Len recall each other. He is saddened to hear of Jack's recent death. Alan and Elsie drive to the suburbs and have a pleasant walk to the registry office in the summer sunshine. Elsie finds the sight of a traditional wedding party outside a church poignant however she is delighted when Len and Bet turn up and offer themselves as witnesses. Hilda breaks the news of Irma's move to Stan but he isn't bothered. Ena and Minnie remember Handel and they tell him of the death six years previously of Martha Longhurst who he once asked to marry him. Elsie and Alan's marriage ceremony takes place while the regulars set up the Rovers for an impromptu party to celebrate the wedding. They return and walk into their unsuspected party and a wedding present from everyone. Irma is upset when Ena plays the wedding march on the piano and rushes back to the flat. Maggie follows her and hears how upset she gets by the tune. Ray tells Len that Alan, despite signs of wealth and his impending honeymoon in Paris, owes them the best part of £400 and it looks as if he has money troubles. Hilda overhears... Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Registrar - John McGregor (Credited as "John McRegor") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Unnamed road and churchyard *Unknown registry office - Marriage room Notes *Despite her marriage to Alan Howard, Elsie Tanner continues to be credited for just over a full year under the name of "Tanner" and not "Howard". The first correct credit was in Episode 1098 (26th July 1971). *The stock track of classical incidental music played for the scene where Alan and Elsie walk to the registry office is called Concierto de Arenjeuz by Joaquin Rodrigo. *Location filming for this episode was conducted in Wilmslow. Alan stops his car on Chancel Lane where it crosses over the River Bollin and the church that he and Elsie walk past is St. Bartholomew's further along on the same road. The row of shops was on Alderley Road opposite the present-day site of Hooper's store. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street gets a surprise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "He looks to me like the same Handel Gartside he always was - shifty eyes, hot lips!" Episode 0991 Episode 0991